


Was it something I said?

by Ichimatsu_Matsuno



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: 2 1/2 stars, F/M, M/M, star rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichimatsu_Matsuno/pseuds/Ichimatsu_Matsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet is turn into a girl for being insensitive toward widow who happens to be a witch. She tries to teach Jet a lesson about losing some one you love. In the end it helps Jet understand just how much pain Albert is in every time of year Hilda's death comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What did you do

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of my story even if you didn't like it all comments help me become a better writer.

One year after the crash.  
Flashing lights the smell of sweat and the loud roar and booming music match the pulsing of Jet's pounding headache. He's had too much already but he's still going despite the fact Albert had told him they were going on patrol the next day. Maybe it was out of respect or maybe it was because he didn't want Albert too mad at him Jet decided to call it a night. Walking out the door and into the Alley Jet wondered if he was sober enough to fly as if he need to ask. Knowing that he wasn't he continued his venture back home at Kozumi's maybe if he was still the young man he was before he would have made the wrong choice but he's not. Dating Albert made him more responsible more mature its like he can always hear him nagging about the right thing to do in the back of his head. "I can't ever get away from him can I?"Jet smiled to himself. But the sound of sobbing quickly killed Jet's smile as he became as alert as a drunk 002 can be. Looking around he saw a beautiful woman with pale skin and wavy black hair at the back of a Chinese restaurant. She had a small folded up picture of a man in her delicate hands. Jet was hardly interested but assumed that she was a widow seeing that she was wearing black and there was a ring around her neck. Jet must have been drunker than he thought because he said something completely out of character and nasty."Get over it Lady no one wants to hear you moan about your dead man." Maybe he said what he did because every year around the same time Albert became depressed. It was the day Hilda died. His words were more about how he felt sometimes when Albert was grieving over Hilda then the woman. "You don't understand what its like being a woman all alone.....what its like to lose the one most precious to you." "What ever Lady."  
After arriving in Albert's room being kicked out and migrating to his own Jet fell into a deep sleep.  
...  
The morning's light lay across the room like a bed of dandelions. Dandelions he did not want to be smelling but by habit Jet still got ready early something he learned from 004. Stumbling about his room like a calf just learning how to walk Jet pulled on some jeans and threw on a button up shirt. He found it difficult to button the last few buttons Jet just assumed his clothes shrank in the drier. He walked over to the door but his pants fell to the floor still Jet thought nothing of it he was too tired and hungover to ponder. He quickly grabbed a belt and put it on as he ran down stairs if he's lucky Albert won't be down there yet. "When Am I ever lucky" Jet thought as he saw Albert drinking coffee at the kitchen table. Jet thought of just skipping breakfast but then again he couldn't go around all day avoiding Albert just because he didn't want to be lectured. Jet walked in grabbed the frosted flakes (his favorite) and made himself some breakfast :cereal."I hope your head hurts like hell."Albert said not looking up from his news paper.If that was all he had to say Jet was happy to move on."Yeah good morning to you too."Jet laughed. Albert's news paper quickly hit the table. His face turned bright red with artificial blood."What is it Al?"Jet said very confused. Albert did something that was out of character as well. Jet soon knew what made Albert so red when he felt Albert's hands squeeze Jet's chest."What the hell!" Jet screamed as he ran over to a mirror. Jet's yellow shirt was about to bust,his face beautiful, his body curved like an hour glass,and his hair down long and silky with skin that was smooth like glass."I'm- I'm a woman"Jet gasped and just to be sure he checked under the belt."Jet what did you do?" Jet looked in the mirror at Albert behind him arms cross with scowl included.


	2. What is it my boy..oh

"Doctor Gilmore!"Jet screamed now hearing how his voice had changed. "Yes what is it my boy....oh"Dc.Gilmore said walking into the room. "Why does Jet look like this?"Albert asked trying to make sense of the situation. "How should I know?" Gilmore said just as baffled"002 would you mind telling us what happened last night?""Well I went to the night club had way too many drinks,talked to this widow, got kicked out of Albert's room and fell asleep in mine that's it." Jet finished looking at Doctor Gilmore. It didn't take long to figure it was the widow."What did you say to her?"Albert asked. Jet looked away out of shame and guilt. "what did you say!?"Albert said more demanding."Something I'm not proud of. She said something about me not knowing what its like being a woman and something else I can't remember.""That's what you get for being insensitive."Albert scoffed. "Shut up Albert!"Jet screamed. "Now that's not too lady like."Albert teased.Jet's face getting hot with anger. "Now now boys..uh let's calm down. 004 you still need to take over patrol for 006 and 007." "On it."Albert said rushing out the door. "Wait what about me? What am I going to do?" Jet said frustrated."First you need some better clothes get 003 to take you."Doctor Gilmore said leaving the room. "Great."Jet mumbled sitting down in his seat.  
....  
The car ride over was quiet and Jet tried not to feel awkward as Joe and Francoise stared at him in the mirror.

Walking around Jet really didn't know what to look for. That was until he had the idea to get back at Albert for teasing him earlier. Jet had an evil grin as he held up his outfit and asked Joe if he'd be able to focus if he walked around the house dressed that way. Joe only laughed while Francoise rolled her eyes. When they got back Jet quickly changed before any one knew he was home. Looking in the mirror Jet was quite pleased with him self or rather herself. Running down stairs Jet grabbed some Frosted flakes and sat on the couch to watch some t.v. He had to remember that he was a girl now and that he had to sit like one. Crossing her legs in her tiny skirt Jet waited for Albert to come back. "Good God I thought I told you to get some better clothes." Doctor Gilmore said slightly surprised. " What did you expect ?" " Something a little more dignified." "Yeah right Doctor G." Jet said looking back at the T.v. as Doctor Gilmore left the room disappointed.


	3. Aw come on

Getting bored of watching T.V. Jet made her way up to Albert's room. At arrival Jet soon realized that there wasn't much to do in Albert's room when he's not in there. Lucky for Jet she heard the front door open then shut and the sound of Albert's voice made Jet happy. Walking down stairs to greet him Jet had forgotten about her outfit. Although Jet got the reaction she originally wanted she was no longer angry at him. Later Doctor Gilmore asked 004 to fix the car(the car that a foolish 002 crashed).It being the summer and the fact Albert didn't want his clothes dirty he dressed lightly. Jet and Joe decided to keep him company. "Is it just me or is Albert really sexy right now?"Jet asked gazing at Albert and his exposed body. Joe did not answer he was too deep in thought. "Jet has never said something like that I guess the change in hormones made Jet admit to liking things more publicly than before". Joe thought. "Oh I'm sorry I guess I just missed him that's all."Jet smiled at Joe"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." "No that's all right." "Well that should be good for today."Albert said cleaning off his hands"You really banged it up good Jet.""That's not the only thing I want to bang."Jet said under her breath but still loud enough that both Joe and Albert herd"Oh I um didn't -I didn't say that!"Jet said quickly becoming embarrassed as Albert and Joe laughed. "Shut up!"Jet yelled feeling her face become hot. ... 006 made dinner for everyone and boy did they have some questions to ask Jet. GB perhaps had a little too much fun with his questions. Still Jet answered the best he could without becoming angry or embarrassed. After everyone was done and cleaned up the kitchen Albert and Jet went up stairs. Jet getting herself ready for bed in her underwear all she wanted was to be close to Albert they hadn't had any personal time together for awhile. Jet realised how differently she had been acting usually she wouldn't be so sweet of course even as a man Jet would still cuddle up next to Albert from time to time.Laying down next to Albert he sweetly rapped his arm around Jet. Jet noticed that Albert did not smell like gunpowder but like spices in the fall. It was rare for Albert to not smell of gunpowder but when he didn't his skin would smell of the autumn spices he had body wash for that apparently it was Albert's favorite season. Jet always loved how Albert smelled gunpowder or spice she didn't care. Jet laughed to herself she was feeling quite on and in hopes of getting Albert turned on she started feeling all around him. Albert looked at Jet and said "I don't want you like this I like the way you are as you. It would feel strange taking you like this." "Aw come on please we haven't done it in weeks."Jet pleaded Albert only chuckled. "Perhaps later when you're back to normal." Jet sighed and was quiet for awhile she understood why Albert didn't want to and it would be unfair of her to proceed with the conversation. "Alright but you owe me."Jet said cuddling back next to Albert.


	4. Getting cozy aren't we?

First soft drops filled the morning with music as if it was greeting the sleeping cyborgs but when the soft drops turned into flying daggers ones that hit the roof like rocks its hard to stay asleep. "Jet?" Albert asked holding Her," Don't you think we should get up?" Jet replied holding Albert tighter " Mmm no lets lay here a little longer. I just want to be with you right now." Jet said cuddling Albert who was blushing at Jet's response. Knowing that they didn't have so much time like this often Albert relaxed and watched the storm rage on. They laid under the soft sheets enjoying each others company, although neither of them spoke the sounds of breath, the heart, and the occasional creaking of the bed was comfort enough.Eventually Albert noticed Jet's breathing become heavy, Albert smiled and brushed Jet's hair away from her face with his right hand. Albert tried to get up with out waking Jet but the movement woke her anyways. "Mmm where are you going?" Jet said with a tired smile. " I'm going to the kitchen even us cyborgs need to eat although the only thing human about me is my brain I still need to power my body we don't run on oil you know." Albert laughed. " I'll come with you." Jet said wide awake getting up quickly and putting on some clothes. Jet sat down at the table while Albert made coffee. Jet looked down at the table and laughed lightly. " What is it?" Albert asked setting a cup of coffee in front of Jet while he had his own cusped in his hands. Jet looked up at Albert and stared into his grey eyes " Ich liebe dich." Jet grinned as Albert blushed deeply." Where is everyone?" Jet asked looking around. " Um lets see." Albert said looking at the fridge. All activities are to be put there so that at if one was in trouble someone would know where they were. " Well GB and Chang are on patrol. Jr. and Pyunma are with Doctor Gilmore and Kozumi looking for a medical plant. Joe and Francoise are on a date and Ivan is still asleep in the green house." Albert Finished. " So we're the only ones in the house" Jet said staring at Albert silently for about five minutes." How long do you plan to stare at me for?" Albert asked breaking the silence. " Until you give me what I want." Jet said hoping she'd be lucky enough to get what she wanted that is Albert of course. Albert was less than sure on what he wanted the timing was right Jet was being incredibly sweet he was in the mood the house was empty but he just couldn't get past how uncomfortable he was toward Jet being a girl. Jet saw what Albert was thinking on his face and decided to drop the subject. "Well how about we go walking around the mall at least there we might find something we both want." Jet said trying not to sound disappointed. " I'm sorry Jet." " Its fine really I'll just have to be patient." Jet said cheering up and hugging Albert "Come on before we get cabin fever." Jet laughed.


	5. The mall

The passing eyes of the crowd made Albert feel uncomfortable he didn't like how they would all stare before when they were both men but now this was different. He could see all the men looking at Jet trying to undress the one he calls his own. He didn't like it. The only thing that kept the men in line was Albert. His harsh glares and tough exterior scared them and he made sure they knew Jet was his by rapping his arm around her waist."Albert? Are you ok?" Jet said looking concerned. Albert stopped walking and kissed Jet. "I'm fine." Albert said returning his focus toward Jet. "Good." Jet smiled," Come on lets go to the candy shop. I'm feeling like something sweet." Jet said pulling Albert over to the shop. While Jet was looking for something to satisfy her sweet tooth Albert sneaked off to the flower shop. Surprising Jet with the flowers then made Albert felt much better."How about you what's it like being a girl?" Jet had to think about that one. "Hmm well it is strange to have new parts and lose others. I hardly recognize myself in the mirror. Then I get these random cravings for chocolate and my emotion changes every ten seconds. One thing I really hate is having all these guys look at me it makes me feel uncomfortable." Jet finished getting closer to Albert as they left. As they walk through the parking lot Albert noticed that the car was missing. " What the hell!Who took our car!" Jet yelled. " Well it seems to have been moved over by that dumpster ." Albert said suspiciously. Jet stayed behind Albert as He checked the car. " Everything seems to be fi-" "ALBER-" Jet screamed as men dressed in dark blue covered Jet's mouth. "Jet!"......Black.......... .... A dusty smell filled Jet's nose, then the muffled sound of shouting men and blurred shapes came to Jet's consciousness. Panic raced in Jet's mind and all she could think of was Albert. She eagerly tried to fly but something was holding her down "Lookie here She's awake." "What do you want with us?" "Shut the fuck up don't try to play innocent with us!" "Yeah we know what you are!" " What! What do you mean?" Jet asked finally getting her scenes focused. "You and your friend here. You're one of those robo-cops!" Well they were kind of right. " They sent you to bring down our operation well thanks to your friend we have plenty of ammo. I mean look at this guy! I try cutting off his fingers and they shoot like darts his fucking hand has bullets in it and we've got those bombs out of both his legs. Is that what our government is spending our taxes on?" "J-Jet?" Albert said waking up before one of the men hit him on the chest with one of those big hammers. "Stop you bastards you'll kill him!" Jet screamed as tears ran from her eyes. Time seemed to slow down as they hit Albert again and again, Jet desperately trying to break the chains holding her down. " Stop this please! What do you want from us!?" "We want you dead!" The man yelled as he took a final hit to Albert's head. Jet couldn't believe what she was seeing she refused to as Albert's body became completely limp. The men in dark blue only laughed at Jet as tears poured down her face. "A-albert.....ALBERT......ALBERT! Don't leave me Albert!" Jet sobbed, and the pain She felt for him numbed the pain from the beating she was taking. "Let me die." Jet thought as she felt her own death closing in. She was ready and if she was lucky she wouldn't have to live with the pain of losing Albert much longer. Then Jet noticed she wasn't being beaten anymore in fact she saw a blur of Red and Yellow and familiar voices yelling Jet's and Albert's name. "002, 002 can you hear me 002?" Doctor Gilmore yelled. "When am I ever lucky?" Jet muttered looking over at Albert's body as she was carried off by 005.


	6. Let me cry

Whispered voices of sorrow and the beeping of the heart monitor is what Jet woke to. "ALBERT! ALBERT! ALBERT! WHERE THE FUCK IS ALBERT! ALBERT! LET ME SEE HIM! ALBERT!" Jet kept screaming as Doctor Gilmore and the others ran into the room and held down Jet as the doctor gave Jet a sedative. Before Jet closed her eyes she saw GB choking back tears. The second time Jet woke up she was much more calm. "Doctor Gilmore how is Albert?" Jet asked weakly. Doctor Gilmore opened his mouth to speak but no words came out only more tears. Then he took a deep breath and said in a shaky voice" 004 is no longer with us." each word stabbed Jet as she refused to believe what she had been told. "No you're lying Albert isn't dead!" " I'm sorry but it's true." "Albert you bastard this isn't funny!" Jet screamed over to the hall way not talking to Doctor Gilmore any more. "You bastard can't you see?! He's gone now! Why put yourself in more pain!" GB yelled shaking Jet. "GB that's enough!" Francoise yelled. "No, no, not Albert. Why did you leave me? I love you, please come back to me!" Jet cried. Days passed this way and Jet's sweet dreams of Albert turned into nightmares of his death. Each time Jet woke she still though Albert was sleeping there next to her and eventually She would spend the whole day staring at the blinding light of their ER. "You know what?" Jet said barely above a whisper," I miss the stars. It was raining when Albert died and the nights before there was cloud cover I haven't seen them since then." "Stars?" Ivan said wanting to know more about what Jet was saying. " Yeah stars. I could fly forever in them. When I was captured by Black Ghost I could always count on them being there, something that was never supposed to disappear, has vanished." Jet finished getting misty eyes. "Stars." Ivan said blankly.......... ... By the time Jet was well on her feet again Ivan had gone through three sleep cycles. In that time Jet never smiled or spoke in fact she never even left the house. Jet was a ghost. The others hardly ever saw her until one night she said she was going for a fly. "Just be careful 002." Pyunma said as she walked out the door.

"Where is that widow? I know she has something to do with this, if I could just remember what she said." Jet said to herself as she flew over to the last place she saw her. When Jet landed she noticed something different about the widow."Hello Jet. Have you come to see me?" Jet was surprised to see that the widow now had short orange hair and blood on her clothes. "A-are you Hilda?" The widow only smiled."I would like to thank you for bringing back my husband. It's been so long since I've been able to hold him again." Jet only felt anger and sadness inside her. "But now he's gone. I miss him every day! I just wish it was me who died. It's all my fault, and there's nothing I can do about it!" Jet yelled. Hilda smiled warmly and the dim light that surrounded her grew brighter. Her blood stained clothes turned into a beautiful white dress and in Jet's aw she invited a man with silver hair and grey eyes dressed in a grooms suit to join her. "A-albert?" "Hey there Jet." Albert smirked and the sight of him made Jet cry. "Jet you don't need to cry anymore. I'm in a better place where there is no Black Ghost, no war, no worries about soldiers. In this place I am happy." "But I'm not happy! To me there is no better place than with you!" Jet wiped away the tears from her face," I miss you. I don't want to be with out you." Albert frowned and walked over to Jet." I am always with you even when I'm not there. The people you love never leave from your side. Accept the fact that you won't see me and remember the love we shared together. Besides it's not forever, some day we'll see each other again in this better place." Albert said holding Jet's face. Jet couldn't help but cry and Albert wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Before they left Albert kissed Jet "You can get through this you know I did." And with that the glow turned into darkness. Then Jet remembered what the widow had said, how Albert felt about Hilda, and how wrong Jet had been to both of them. As Jet flew home she said " Still,... let me cry."

When Jet got home she looked over at Albert's closed door and went into her room. She fell into a deep sleep in her lonely bed.


	7. So is that a yes?

The morning light lay across the room like a bed of dandelions. Jet looked up out the window. " Hm it's nice to see the sun.... I still feel down but being able to see Albert again was nice." Jet thought. When Jet got out of bed he was surprised to see that he was a man again. Jet got dressed in a yellow button up shirt and jeans that fit him. Walking down stairs to tell Doctor Gilmore that he was back to normal Jet saw a man wearing a black shirt and tan pants drinking coffee and reading the newspaper at the table. Jet stepped into the kitchen and stared in shock next to him. " I hope your head hurts like hell." Albert fell out of his chair landing on his back as Jet kissed him. "Jet what's going on with you today!" Albert asked very much confused. "Albert I missed you so much. I'm so happy you're here. I love you, I love you, I love you. Don't ever leave me alone." Jet cried hugging Albert tightly. "I'm not going anywhere." Albert said hugging Jet back. Him and Albert laid there for an hour as Jet cried as he told him what had happened. "Well you don't need to cry I'm here in the best place on earth;with you. It was just a nightmare." "It wasn't, it was hell." Jet whispered. "Now let me up this floor is uncomfortable." Albert said getting off the floor. "I want to be with you all day." "That wont be a problem since we have patrol together. Just let me go tell the doctor that we're leaving." Albert said walking up stairs. "Hey there what's going on with Jet I herd him crying when I got back?" GB asked as he passed Albert in the hall. "He had a really bad dream and he seems pretty shaken up about it. I'm going to ask Doctor Gilmore if him and I could have this day off I want to help him feel better." "Gilmore is a reasonable guy he'll understand." GB said as he went on his way......."Of course I understand but don't make a habit out of this and be careful." "We will." Albert smiled walking back to the kitchen. "Come on Jet we're good to go." "Right." Jet said following Albert to the car. "It looks like our nice day might come to an end, look over at the sky. It's getting dark over there lets just hope it passes us by." Albert remark getting in the drivers seat. Jet held Albert's hand for the whole drive. Albert pulling up at the park stopped to look at Jet. "What are we doing here?" "I asked Doctor Gilmore for the day off. So we can spend the day together without worrying about work." Albert smiled. Jet leaned over to hug Albert "Thank you." "Don't mention it. After all isn't that what people do for the ones they love?". Jet and Albert spent the whole day together laughing, smiling, hugging, and kissing and ended up having dinner out side at a fancy restaurant. "It looks like the clouds passed us by. Aren't the stars beautiful?" Albert asked Jet looked up at the sky and smiled. "Albert I want to be with you forever." "Good," Albert said getting up from his chair and kneeling down on one knee besides Jet, "Jet I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile and now I want to be sure that we never have to be alone. Jet will you marry me?" Albert asked smiling red faced as he opened up a small blue box with a gold ring embedded with small four pointed diamond stars and centered, the north star with eight points it's sparkling light gleaming. Jet had tears in his eyes and knocked Albert down kissing him. "So is that a yes?" Albert laughed. They got up and both were so overjoyed Albert picked Jet up and spun around. When they got home they gathered every one in the living room, " Listen every one we have wonderful news." Albert smiled. "Albert and I are getting married." Jet grinned brightly. "Albert ,Jet this is a joyous occasion." GB said happily. "Indeed it is 007. I congratulate you both." Doctor Gilmore said shaking their hands. "The best of luck to you both." Pyunma chimed. "This is a cause for celebration." Chang yelled," Lets bring out the wine and have a great time" "That sounds good to me." Jr. said heading to the wine cellar." I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life than I am right now with you Albert." Jet said leaning his head on Albert's shoulder, Albert then leaning his head on Jet's. " Let's see the ring Jet!" Joe said excitedly. "Yes let's see it." Francoise said equally enthusiastic. Francoise was most dazzled by it's beauty and Jet laughed to him self when he saw her give a jealous look over to Joe." You know I always thought that you and Francoise were going to be the first to marry." GB joked while Joe only gave him a drop it look. Lots of laughing filled the night and to them in these rare moments they felt like real family, like real people who live normal lives, that their being together meant more than being in a room full of kidnapped strangers. For once this felt like their home.


	8. The human in me still craves intimacy

Their hearts pounded and their breath was heavy. They held each other as their bodies' commenced in their intimate dance. Lifts and dips, wanting to continue this tradition they call love. Jet felt so full of life, nothing felt as good to Jet than Albert's loving touch, he craved it. Being alone so long gave Jet time to think why he loved Albert. He knew why. He loved him because he was the most human out of any of them. Albert knew when to worry and when to tease and when ever Albert became angry with him it was because he loved him too much to lose Jet to a foolish act. And Albert knew his fair share of lost loves. Albert only did what he thought was right and even though he was a living weapon he tried his best not to be proceeded as one. He was the only one Jet needed and he was scared and overjoyed to feel that way for the first time in his life. Albert was flattered that Jet craved his body so badly. Jet whimpered and moaned as Albert became mesmerized by him. How he quivered and on occasion let out a few sparks from his rockets. Albert found it adorable and let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" "Just how weak I am for you, Jet." Albert stated before they leaned in for a kiss. No feeling on earth is better then true intimacy. That's how it all started. Albert was grieving Hilda before and now Vina. Jet hated to see Albert that way so he stopped by his room. "Jet I felt it with her, I finally felt happy again. I've been so alone all these years feeling nothing but the need to care about someone who cared just as much as I. I-I can't remember what an affectionate touch feels like anymore. Have you ever wanted to be close to someone?" Jet sat at the edge of the bed next to Albert in the dark. Jet hesitated but hugged Albert and said," Maybe for this one night Albert, we could.... be close to each other." "J-Jet." "I miss it too." "Jet what are you s-?" "Albert I think I lov-" "Don't- don't say it unless you mean it. I don't want to go through anymore pain." "I love you." "Jet. I never thought you would so I never let myself feel that way." "I do. Ever since 1960 but when you're in a war against Black Ghost who has time for love." "Since 1960, why did we waist so much time afraid of our feelings? We could have been together all those years ago." "Don't worry about that we're together now in our time, in the best years of our life." "How do you know that?" "Because as long as we're here together the rest of our lives will be our best years." Jet smiled to Albert. 

"A-Albert." Jet said as his tears landed on Albert's tummy. " Yes Jet?" "I-I feel it, I finally feel happier than I've ever been before." Albert smiled at Jet and said "You make me feel this way." "Albert I want you to fill me." "That shouldn't be too hard, we're made with the capability to reproduce, even me. I guess the Heinrich line ends with the Link line hmm." " I guess it does." Jet laughed. Jet had never thought of it that way. " Jet, do you love me?" "Yes, yes Albert I do." Jet whimpered a little. "I want to hear you say it." Albert whispered to Jet. Jet loved Albert's voice especially when he whispered (or sang but that's something Albert didn't do too often). " Albert I love you! I love you with all my heart!" Jet said as more of his tears landed on Albert's tummy.''Jet, die gut zu hören ist. Ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als je zuvor geliebt habe." Albert smiled. "Albert I can't last much longer." "Jet nur ein wenig länger warten. Ich bin fast da." Albert came soon after Jet. "A-Albert I'm sorry." Jet cried as yet even more tears fell on Albert. "For?" "For not understanding how much pain you go through. You lost someone you loved and I turned away when you needed me. Perhaps something in me envied that you still loved her. So I let my jealousy get the best of me." Albert frowned and brought Jet closer to him. "You've always done what you could for me, and maybe it was because you didn't understand that you acted the way you did but even in your jealousy you still did things for me that meant more than words." Albert hugged Jet" And I'm sorry for making you feel this way Jet." Between his sobs Jet managed to say " Albert I'm glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Jet said laying his head on Albert's chest. Albert rested his hand on Jet's head and together they drifted off to dream of each other.

Jet woke up feeling well rested and was greeted with a softer, less smug smile that he adored so much. "Guten morgen." Albert said sweetly almost singingly like the morning bird or the night owl would. Jet let a grin come to his face and let go of his tough ego to even blush and cuddle Albert. "Did you sleep well Leibchen? Mein kleiner Vogel." "Yes I did kalten Hände." Albert blushed deeply, Jet wasn't one to use pet names this was a first for Albert, and he liked it. "Kalten Hände?" Albert asked wanting to know why Jet had chosen that of all things to call him. " Your hands are almost always cold, but I like to warm them up for you. It's one of my favorite things to do, I don't mind sharing my warmth. I know you can feel it and that it doesn't bother you that you're cold but still its something I enjoy doing." Jet said reaching for Albert's hand and pressed it against the side of his face. " I like your cold hands." Jet smiled.


End file.
